


The Girl From Outer Space

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison reclaims her personal power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl From Outer Space

“So this one time…when I was on my super-secret trip to outer space…I was a guy,” the really drunk redheaded girl is saying. Or at least, that sounds like what she’s saying, but Addison’s not sure.

It is Vegas, though, so people who think they went on secret trips to outer space are more common than they are in most places. Even more common are people who think they’re on secret trips to be the biggest, giantest whores possible.

This is okay, because that is Addison’s mission as well. Except she’s sitting at a bar that’s pink neon next to a girl who was a guy in outer space.

This is Addison’s attempt to stop screwing the help, part six. Not that she’s actually screwed the help, except that every time she doesn’t screw the help, she ends up on top of Mark, thinking of progressively nastier things for Karev to say and do to her.

It doesn’t help that Karev has taken up lollipops. Not just lollipops, either. Tootsie Pops.

She hates him so much. Tootsie Pops. It’s like he freakin’ knows that Addison Montgomery loves the double entendre. There are SO MANY THINGS that can be said about finding the center of a Tootsie Pop that Addie just…hates him.

“So what’s your story?” the girl asks, suddenly waking up to the fact that she’s not the only person in the universe. “You look like you’ve been sucking down lemons.”

“I hate Vegas,” Addison says. “And I hate men.”

“Oh, did you catch him in bed with the secretary?” says the girl, perking up. “Was she…well, she couldn’t be hotter than you. Why was he in bed with the secretary?”

“He’s NOT in bed with the secretary,” Addison says. “There’s not a him. There’s an ex-husband, who’s screwing an intern. There’s a booty call, but I’m screwing HIM because I don’t want to be screwing the help.”

It takes a good thirty seconds for the girl — who is also adorable and redheaded — to process this story. “So you’re like, a doctor, or something?” she asks. “I’m sorry, I’m _really_ drunk. First liberty since I got out of crazy town. Super secret outer space crazy town, full of evil little nerds and dudes who look like Goth albino vampires.”

“I’m a neo-natal surgeon,” Addison says stiffly. Off the girl’s blank look, she adds, “Like a gyno.”

“Ohhhhh, okay,” she says. “You’re kind of uptight. How many fluffy drinks have you had, Dr. Gyno-Not-From-Outer-Space?”

“I think this is my first,” Addison says. “My name is Addison.”

“Cool. My name is Cadman. What’s your first name?” the girl answers, smiling brightly.

“My first name IS Addison. Addison Montgomery. What’s your first name, Cadman-from-Outer-Space?” Addison asks, pretty sure that she’s going to leave this bar, wander out into traffic, and then maybe go to Circus Circus so she can watch sad clowns drink martinis, because she needs to see something worse than her life at this moment.

“Laura, and you don’t need to be a b-i-t-c-h,” says Laura Cadman, possibly from outer space. “Why can’t you screw the help?”

“He says he’s not INTO me,” Addison says sharply. “And then he brings bags of Tootsie Pops to work.”

“Tootsie Pops? Like, how many licks to get to the center Tootsie Pops?” Cadman-from-Outer-Space says.

“Those are the ones,” Addison says grimly. Sad clowns. Maybe strippers. She could probably get hotter strippers than Mark could. There could be pictures. Pictures that Callie and Miranda would inevitably make fun of.

Scratch strippers.

“He’s so into you, and he’s a dick,” says the girl from outer space. “Dude, what a dick. If someone was into me, and I brought Tootsie Pops, I’d be using them as signals to go find a broom closet and get it on.”

“That’s what I’m thinking!” Addison says loudly, gesturing with her drink. “I mean, ‘the world may never know?’ Or, ‘I said lick, not bite!’ or ‘Ahahaha, I thought it took more than three!’ in case of certain…issues?”

“TOTALLY, OH MY GOD,” the other girl says, giggling. “No man who brings the Tootsie Pop to work and then doesn’t share is worth this angst, Doctor Hottie. Come on. Let’s steal a spot by the water-fire and hate on Tootsie-No-Pop together.”

Tootsie-No-Pop. Addison suddenly likes the girl from outer space so much more than she thought was possible. She has THE comeback for Karev next time he sucks on the grape-flavored ones in front of her, so she can banish him out of her mind for a while and have fun.

Plus, outer space girl has a nice shimmy to her hips and Addison can afford to order many, many fluffy drinks. And there really is a giant cheesy fire in the middle of a bubbling pool of water, which is SO Vegas and yet SO cool.

“So you were saying you were a guy. Once. When you lived in outer space,” Addison says, sitting down surprisingly close to Space Babe. Who is much hotter close up.

“I wasn’t a guy. I was trapped sharing the body of a guy,” Space Babe — Laura, her name is Laura, but Addison is never gonna remember that. Laura is too nice a name for someone who comes up with Tootsie-No-Pop within five minutes of meeting you. “He got all huffy, just because I took it for a run. And then to bed.”

“And I bet you sleep naked,” Addison says with a laugh.

“What, like you don’t?” Space Babe asks. “I’m with you. The men, they are overrated. I mean, can men do THIS?”

Without even breaking her rhythm, she pours half her fluffy drink down her throat, pulls out the cherry with her teeth, puts the glass down and starts grooving, hips moving back and forth. Addison’s eyes are kind of stuck on the thrusting move. Well, on that and the cherry hanging between Space Babe’s teeth.

“Only gay men,” Addison says, grabbing Laura the Space Babe’s hand. “And there would have to be more than one of them and a loooooot of Zima.”

She giggles and tumbles down…right into Addison’s lap. With the cherry.

Addison does exactly what any sane person would do in the situation, where sane equaled “drunk and a little bit frustrated.” She snatches the cherry away from Space Babe.

With her teeth.

Space Babe smirks, takes the stem, and pops it in her mouth. Thirty seconds and a number of expressions worth saving later, she sticks out her tongue.

“Is that fucking _double-knotted?_ ” Addison asks.

“Yeah,” says Laura Cadman. “You wanna see what else I can do with my tongue, Doc?”

“Let me answer that by sticking my tongue down your throat,” Addison replies, seizing the other redhead, and kissing her. Hard.

Awww, _yeah_ , that’s good. That’s fruity and tasty like a girly drink and Space Babe is totally slippery and yummy in Addison’s lap.

“So where are you staying? I’m at the Sahara, which is close but trashy,” she whispers into Addison’s ear.

“Suite at the Venetian.”

Space Babe mmms. “We’re goin’ to your hotel room, Doc Hottie with Money.”

So they do. Laura stops at her rental to grab her CDs — “I like mood music,” she says and Addison is happy to watch her ass. “You wanna get Tootsie Pops?”

“I have something better to lick,” Addison says, rubbing against her space cowgirl.

“You have a very healthy attitude about sex,” Laura says, locking her car, linking arms with Addison, and hauling them toward a cab. “I think we are going to be incredibly hot together.”

“I have champagne, I think,” Addison says, biting her lower lip and thinking how tight those pants are. “I think I would like to lick champagne off you.”

“Hot,” Laura agrees. “I’m thinking I want you in your panties, grinding up against my skin-tight jeans while we take turns drinking champagne from the bottle. No shirt, or you get no service.”

It’s a long cab ride to the Venetian, especially because they don’t do anything except hold hands and brush up against each other casually. Addison can’t really think at the moment, so that’s okay.

“You don’t think I’m a drunken whore, do you?” Addison asks as she jabs the keycard into the slot and the light FINALLY turns green.

“I like drunken whores,” Space Babe says. “I think you need to get a lot drunken and whorier, Doc.”

She peels off her shirt and bra before the door’s even closed and cruises over to the CD alarm clock to pop in a CD. A hip-hop beat pumps out while Laura turns around, licks her lips, and cups her own breasts.

“Champagne,” she says, moving her hips provocatively.

“Right. Champagne,” Addison says, stumbling to the welcome basket and pulling it out. “Well, California sparkling wine. Close enough.”

Space Babe slides her hand over the front of her very tight jeans and licks her lips again. Addison whimpers — how come nobody TOLD her being vamped by a sexyhot girl was this amazing? Damn, she’s already soaking wet.

“Bring me the champagne and those tits, Doc,” Laura chants, moving like a slithering thing, and Addison moves forward. “I didn’t think a babe who kisses like you would be afraid of some naked boobies…”

“Not afraid,” Addison says, dry-mouthed. “Just…new experience.”

“Vegas, baby, Vegas,” Space Babe growls as she pumps her hips and takes the bottle from Addison. “I think you need to relax and take a few of those clothes off.”

Addison’s hands go obediently to the side buttons on her sleek trousers and they come off really easy. So does her jacket and blouse, but the camisole…

“No, I like that,” Laura says, popping the cork and licking the foam from the side of the bottle. “Come here.”

Addison doesn’t need another invitation, and is up against the space hottie, eyes half-closed as Laura presses the bottle against her lip until Addison’s mouth open and she sucks down some of the sweet, sharpish champagne until some misses and soaks her neck and cleavage.

“Oops, messy me,” Laura says, putting the bottle down and nuzzling against Addison’s neck, licking the champagne-soaked skin.

Addison moans and her hips jerk against the other girl’s, seeking the long-promised thigh, seeking those nice, bouncy breasts…and finding both.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Addison hisses, grinding her soaking wet crotch against the jeans. “I’m gonna ruin your jeans, Space Babe.”

“Space Babe, Doc?” Laura asks.

“You’re from outer space, I’m a doctor, why not?” Addison replies, squeezing. “Mmm, it feels good, babe. So good. I bet you’re getting all hot and bothered, especially how that seam must be riding up on you…”

“Nnnngghhh,” is exactly what the space babe says when the heel of Addison’s hand pushes up against the warm seam of those tight jeans.

“Oh, yes,” Addison says, breathing ragged. “I think that is a very wet cunt that I’m stimulating. And I am an expert on vaginas.”

She rubs herself against Laura’s thigh, in little swirly circles.

“Fuck!” Laura squeaks. “Oh, God, fuck, you’re good.”

Addison leans in and licks Laura’s neck before sucking on her earlobe, still working the seam of the jeans. “Tell me you want me to eat you out,” she whispers.

“I want you to eat me,” Laura agrees. “I wanna spread so wide for you…”

Addison rewards her with a little more pressure on just the right part of the seam. “Who’s gonna make you come right now?”

“You, you…oh, fuck, I’m so wet,” the girl from outer space whimpers, trying to increase the pressure. “Please, please, please…”

Addison bites down on the earlobe and presses hard and Laura screams.

Yeah, this is so good. So amazingly good, taking back control from the lust. The lust had been talking, not Addison, and that was not how this game was gonna be played.

Addison pulls away from the shuddering woman and takes the bottle of champagne.

“Strip,” she says, striding toward the bed and pulling back the sheets as she takes care of the rest of her clothes.

Laura is glistening all over, and Addison can smell the sex on her as she walks across the room, considerably less cocky now as Addison slowly opens her own legs.

“You want to taste this?” Addison asks, swigging off the champagne bottle before placing it at the juncture of her thighs. “On your knees. No hands.”

It’s done, Laura’s hands behind her back as Addison offers her the mouth of the bottle.

“Take it in your mouth…yeah, just like that,” Addison says approvingly, stroking the other woman’s hair and tilting the bottle forward. “Oh, fuck yes, mmm…”

Champagne dribbles down Laura’s chin and Addison pulls the bottle away, her fingers teasing down her face.

“Like that?” Addison asks.

“Yeah,” Laura says, eyes bright and a little bit glazed. Addison knows how she feels. Her nipples are tight and hard, and this whole deal is like a drug where everything feels too much and like there has to be more. “Please.”

“Please what?” Addison asks, a shiver of hot sweet want shivering up her spine.

“Let me eat you out now,” she answers. “I want it bad.”

Addison slides her hand against her sticky-wet pussy, works one finger inside, and then two, stroking while Laura watches.

“This?” Addison asks. “Is this what you want to do? Mmmm…”

“Please, let me fuck you,” Laura says, panting. “I wanna taste you, please…”

The please is very nice, but Addison likes the feel of her hand inside herself, likes the sound of that whimper the space babe keeps sighing out.

“One lick on the clit,” Addison murmurs. And to think, she’d been _thisclose_ from yelling at the tongue that slithers around her clit and sends a nice spark upward and finding some sad clown to fuck or mock.

“More,” Addison hears, the vibration pressed against her thigh. And so she decides to give Laura a little gift, sliding her juicy fingers out of herself and offering them to the eager, sucking mouth that fellates them for her.

“Do you want more?” Addison asks, withdrawing her fingers and putting them back inside herself. This is totally a little sadistic, but they’re both really turned on and having more fun than if they’d just gone at it like rabid weasels.

At least Addison is, and Space Babe is staring at Addison’s pussy like it’s made of pure candy. So it can’t be too bad.

“Yes,” Laura says, listening to the squishy sound as Addison works herself hungrily. “Let me make you come. Please.”

Addison adds finger number three instead, licking her lips spastically. “I’m so hot…” she mewls.

“Please, fuck, anything you want, I gotta…” Laura chokes out.

God, yes. Addison chokes back a scream as a pre-orgasmic shudder shakes through her body.

“Do it,” she manages to snarl out. “Now, now, now.”

And there, there’s a tongue-tip flickering against the ache of Addison’s clit and she still hasn’t managed to stop stroking herself in and out, so her fingers bump against chin but it’s worth it, fuck fuck, it’s worth it.

“Harder!” Addison snarls. “Or do you want me to take it away from you?”

If she wasn’t so busy fingering herself, she’d twist her hand in hair, but instead there’s a rough brush of tongue against clit and oh, she’s close, she’s so close, she can feel it…

“Suck it,” Addison hears herself say and then Laura DOES and it’s like Addison’s spine goes hot-electric then super-plastic-bendy, that’s how hard her head snaps back.

That’s how loud she comes, barely able to keep upright, and her fingers might stay inside of herself, that’s how hard it is. And the girl is still going, pulling on Addison’s wrist to slide those fingers out and licking them sneakily before going at it.

Kid with an ice cream cone, that’s all Addie’s brain can manage because oh, _fuck_ with all the aftershocks, she can’t tell if she’s coming or if it’s too much and her sticky hand is on the space babe’s shoulder, saying something in a language that is all moans and squeaks and fucks.

“Uh…uh…all OVER…oh fuck…your…oh god, oh oh OH…fuck…right there, right there, oh fuck me that’s…your face, come all over…ohhhhh,” the language seems to be communicating, but Addison’s not really paying attention to what her mouth is doing.

Laura’s is doing things and oh, there’s this little feel and Addison comes all over again just from the feel of one finger playing at the very opening of her and fuuuuuck, she’s gonna go for payback, can’t be the only one talking like this.

Addison flops against the bed and Laura the space babe crawls up her body, and she’s grinning while Addison gasps.

“You’re real hot when you’re take-charge,” is what she says. “Maybe I just like taking orders, Doc Hottie.”

“Can’t talk, still almost coming,” Addison says, feeling a light finger teasing out every last shudder from her clit.

“Mmm-hmmm,” the other girl says cheerfully. “God, I have never begged for sex like that before. It was hot. Are you that good giving?”

“Well, I do know how to play doctor with it,” Addison says, and the laughter almost hurts. “Come here, little space girl, I think you need to tell me where it hurts.”

She drops a kiss on Laura’s shoulder, and then their mouths and tongues meet again, and Addison tastes herself on those swollen, sticky lips.

“I’m all swollen,” Laura whispers kittenishly in Addison’s ear. “And it’s really sensitive to the touch. What do you suggest?”

“Stimulation can sometimes be very productive,” Addison replies, running her hand over Laura’s back. “We may need to make it much…much…MUCH worse before it gets better.”

“Ooh, I like that diagnosis,” Space Babe says, arching up under Addison’s touch. “Can you show me how to do it properly?”

It’s going to be a hell of a night, and Addison hasn’t even gotten started yet. She slides her hand over the curve of Laura’s ass and slaps it lightly.

“Only if you listen VERY carefully, it’s a delicate procedure best left to the experts,” Addison whispers. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” Laura says, ragged. “Whatever you say, doc.”

Mmm, Vegas is the best.


End file.
